The Simplest Times, The Comfort
by The Painful Sinner
Summary: When Gordie's older brother Dennis is killed in a car accident, he looks to his friends, for guidance, aspecially Lillith, who was adored and cherished by the Lachance parents more than Gordie himself was. Multiple Characters x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Simplest Times.

I was sitting at the dinner table, speaking with Mr. Lachance about sports and Denny's fantastic skills.

"Yes, sir. With the right training and special coaching Denny'll be the best of the best."

"Well finally a girl who shares the same mind as me."

Mr. Lachance smiled at me satisfied by my replies, though I wasn't exactly interested in sports, I was interested in Gordie's stories, he was a fantastic writing artist, but nobody accept me and Denny seemed to care.

"Son, when you out there tomorrow-"

"Dad did you read the story that Gordie wrote? Gordie wrote a story, it's really good."

Mr. Lachance was taken back by this and then glared at his wife Mrs. Lachance who was previously talking about a girl.

"What did you write about, Sweetheart?"

Mrs. Lachance acknowleged Gordie and I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, he smiled back at me nervously.

"You see? You talking about girls is getting Denny all hyped up."

I hugged Gordie, comforting him as he looked down at the dark coffin,

"Here lay Dennis Lachance, may you Rest In Peace."

The priest lay the last flower on Denny's coffin before they began to lower it into the ground.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok."

Gordie looked at me, not a tear in his eyes, but the most hurt I've ever seen in one person. Denny was the only one in the world that Gordie was able to talk to inside the family. He had nobody else who cared. And now the only one who did, was gone. May you Rest In Peace, Dennis Lachance.


	2. Chapter 2

The Simplest Times, Now.

I ran up to my friend, Gordie, I noticed he had a bag and a canteen with him, he must have been going somewhere.

"Gordo! Hey, Gordie!"

He looked up past his yankee cap, that Denny had given him. I stopped infront of him and looked at him with a smile.

"You goin' camping or somethin' with the 'rents?"

He laughed lightly and rolled his eyes at my rediculous question,

"As if, that'd be hell."

I laughed this time, patting him on the shoulder lightly.

"So what are ya doin' then, Gordo?"

"Well, actually, me and the guys are going to-"

Right then, a car pulled up, with Gordie's friend, Chris Chambers, I absolutley despised him, and he despised me, ever since kindergarten when I threw sand in his eyes, we've never said anything nice or once complimented eachother, he making fun of me being an orphan, and me making fun of him for being a theif. Which Gordie was constantly angry at.

"Hey Gordo."

Chris swung his arm around Gordie's shoulder, not yet acknowleging me. Gordie looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, hi Lillith."

I said sarcastically, angry at not being noticed, Chris looked at me and growled.

"You're going out some place together, aren't you.."

I frowned, Gordie and I were best friends, but when Chris came along every day, BAM, Gordie would ditch me like that. And that hurt, I was always there for him, ME. I deserved to be noticed by Gordie too. But no. Chris Chambers the hated kid with a misunderstood tragety, has to come first, he was nice to everyone BUT me.

"Chris, I want Lillith to come with us."

"What? Why would SHE come with us, she'd screw all our plans up!"

"No she won't! She's cool, trust me, you two need to get along. Please! If not for yourselves then think of me, c'mon, guys."

Chris and I frowned at each other, we both knew we had to bring me along.

"What're you doing anyway?"

My dog tags flew in the breeze and my blazing firey red hair had grown down to the back of my knees now, perfect straightness and bangs covering my forehead. My dark green eyes shining in the sun, my slightly olive skin matched with everything and everything I wore, aswell as my features that were unchangable. I wore my usual black beanie to cover a large curl on the top of my head that shaped like a C in the middle of my head from my part, everyone says it's cute, but I hate it. My blue tanktop and black jeans with a rip in my right knee. The new shoe design called converse was great, and I was the only one to have a pair so far, they were pink, actually. Which was strange for me but the only size I could fit was pink at the moment. Only the douche-bags up on the View would be able to afford them. I didn't pay for them though. Ha-Ha to you douche-bags.

The two told me all about it after Chris had shown us a gun he'd stolen from his dad. Gordie ended up shooting at the can and we ran down to the barbers,

"So, this Ray Brower kid, have they sent out a search party for him yet?"

"No, not yet, but we'll find him, and we'll be heroes."

We walked along, before two of the most popular members of the Cobras came out, Ace Merril and Eyeball Chambers, teen brother to Chris. Ace grabbed the cap from Gordie's head, flicking it around in his face as he struggled to get it back.

"You're a real asshole you know that."

I looked at Chris as he said this to THE Ace Merril, he had guts. I'd give him that.

"Oh, your brother's not very polite Eyeball."

He flicked the cigarette onto the side of the curve.

"Now Christopher, I know you didn't mean t insult my friend."

"I know he didn't mean to insult me,"

Ace walked up to Chris, I leaned next to Chris,

"Chris.."

I whispered getting scared, he looked at me for a second, shocked that I cared.

"That's why I'm going to give him the oppertunity of taking it back."

Chris stood his ground, but then, Ace grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground, pinning him to the sidewalk.

"Let him go, man, your hurting him!"

Gordie yelled trying to reach for Chris.

"Let him go you pile of shit!"

I growled at Ace, but he was paying attention to Chris, then, he held the cigarette, still burning, at Chris's face,

"Take it back."

I looked at Eyeball who was grinning wildly.

"What's wrong with you? That's your brother! Help him you creepy son of a bitch!"

Eyeball looked at me angrily, then held his thumb to his neck, and traced it across as a 'You're dead.' sign.

"Take it back."

"Filthy bast- Ok, I take it back, I take it back!"

Ace flipped Chris back to his feet,

"There, now I feel a whole lot better about this, don't you?"

Chris, Gordie and I glared at the horrible excuse of a human being. They walked off and I noticed Eyeball was wearing Denny's hat, he smiled at us.

"Later girls."

I wasn't about to take this, I hated Chris, but I didn't want him to get hurt, why did I care? And to make matters worse, I wanted t get that cap back for Gordie, that was Denny's cap!

Without thinking I flung myself at Eyeball and jumped on his back, biting his neck and pulling his hair, girly way of fighting but I knew I wouldn't last if her knew of me. He yelped in pain and tried grabbing at my shoulders but it was no use, my grip on him was to fair. I drew blood from his neck, my teeth had two sharp teeth that looked like vampire fangs, hence the nickname, Lillith The Vampire. I quickly grabbed the cap and jumped off his back before Ace could get me off. I then turned around, blood dripping from my mouth telling the two shocked to stone boys to-

"Run like hell!"

All three of us ran as fast as we could down the street with the two gang members at our heels. Soon after, Eyeball had started to lose balance and lose blood, Ace had no choice but to take him to the hospital.

"Man, that was so fine! Eeee-eeee!"

We heard at the tracks, I saw two other boys, one very short and chubby with a striped shirt and a brown buzz cut, and the other tall with thick-rimmed glasses, sandy blonde hair, a green shirt and dog tags like my own. The laughter I'd heard was the most irritating thing ever to be discovered on this earth, but in a way, I loved it, and I had to hear it again.

"Hey Vern-o, hey Teddy, man."

Chris greeted them with the handshake Gordie had taught me when I was invited to his house by Mr. Lachance, he always invited me over all the time, he seemed to really love me.

"Hey Chris."

"Hi Chris.. And, not Chris."

The chubby boy looked at me with a weird expression, then Chris looked at me, laughing like hell.

"Holy shit you guys brought along the vampire! Who did she kill? She's got blood running down her fuckin' face!"

The fore-eyed kid stood back, Teddy.

I gave a weird look back, then remembered the bite attack, I ran behind Chris, grabbed his white t-shirt and wiped all the blood off of my face onto his shirt, he growled and pushed me away, trying to punch me, but I then ran behind Gordie.

"Eeee-eee!"

I heard it again, I loved it completely now! Yes! Again, again, again!

"Shutup Teddy!"

The chubby kid, Vern, looked at me, scared as hell as if he might shit his pants.

"A-Are you r-r-really a vampire, Lillith-th?"

I smiled and shook my head,

"No, I'm not. Don't worry, you don't have to be scared, gorgeous."

I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his buzz cut, he was alot shorter than me, and he flinched to begin with. But then he seemed to like me.

"You think.. Vern is.. Gorgeous?"

I laughed, as Teddy made Vern look down, I actually thought Vern was cute with his chubby rosey cheeks and his idiotic behaviour, but I had my eye on Teddy, man was he smokin'!


End file.
